Tobi, the Good Jedi!
by darklyness13
Summary: Tobi has nothing left to do after he angered his fellow comrade... would his idea make him a hero?...


**Tobi: Oh, its a fanfiction of Tobi!**

**Deidara: You know how much it makes me want to blow you up!**

**Me: Cool down, guys... this is Tobi's Special moment...**

**Tobi: Yehey! Deidara-sempai would be proud of me!**

**Deidara: (rolls his eyes) As if it turned up well...**

**Me: Aw, don't be jelous Dei-dei... you'll soon have your moment...**

**Tobi: (jumps) yeah, Tobi can't wait to become a Jedi! I'll be a GOOD JEDI!**

**Me: Uh, so lets... (cutoff)**

**Tobi: Tobi will say it! Darklyness13 is not the owner of Naruto only Masashi...Enjoy! (o))**

* * *

It was another day of the Akatsuki headquarters, after the many strange occurrences last week, it was another day for them to work and accomplish their daily tasks assigned to each of them by their Leader-sama. As they busied themselves of their tasks, Tobi suddenly begins to throw everything in chaos, which his Sempai thought and hated.

In the garden, Zetsu-san is busy watering and caring his plants until Tobi surprised him. "Boo!" Tobi jumps in joy. Zetsu, carrying a pot of Marigold is startled and shouted, "Aaah! Tobi, it's you." Tobi said excitedly, "Zetsu-san, can I help you in your garden?" as he took a water sprinkler and showed him how to water his plants. Zetsu stared at him for a moment and noticed Tobi's green attire. "Eh? Sure, Tobi. But why are you wearing green?" Tobi looks at it and exclaimed, "This Zetsu-san? I think it would be nature-friendly if I wear this as I'm helping you." Zetsu sweat dropped and shook his head.

As Tobi is helping his plant-friend assisting in his work, he is asked by Zetsu to get the shovel which is placed beside the table. Tobi cheerfully nodded and went there. He saw the shovel and gets it. He held it above his right shoulder and rests it on there, marching like a digger. As he turns around, he accidentally hit a flower pot placed on the flat rock and it fell down and broke into pieces. "Thunk!" "Oh, no. Tobi didn't intentionally did it." As Tobi started picking the broken pieces up and assemble it again. Unfortunately, Zetsu came, wondering the sound he heard. Zetsu clears his throat as he saw Tobi gathering the soil.

Tobi turns his head around and waved, "H-hi, Zetsu! I-I was just cleaning…" Zetsu shook his head furiously and called in a controlled voice, "Tobi! Don't tell me it is my only Marigold!" Zetsu's eyes narrowed. Tobi begins picking the broken pieces up, checking if it has a golden color. "Is this Marigold?" as he picks the broken golden flower up and showed it to his plant comrade. "Go away, now!" Zetsu shouted which startled Tobi and he hurriedly runs back into the headquarters. Zetsu carefully picks the flower up and sighed in relief, "Thank God, you're fine, Marigold, I'll stay you away from Tobi-san." Zetsu felt guilty for letting his comrade help him and in return nearly putting his plant to death.

Tobi arrives in the living room and noticed his Sempai molding his clay. "Sempai!" as he tries to hug Deidara. Deidara holds him back and shouted, "Stop annoying me, Tobi!" Tobi halted and explained sadly, "But Sempai, I was not annoying…" Deidara grunted, "If you don't have anything good to help, why won't you join Hidan and Kisame watching a movie there." Deidara pointed him into the direction of the two figures watching a movie.

Tobi nodded and hurriedly goes into the couch and exclaimed, "Hi guys!" Kisame and Hidan showed him the 'shhhh' gesture to silent him. "Sorry." Tobi sits on the floor near the screen. Tobi is amazed to see the scene of Starwars Jedis fighting in space with their glowing swords. "Is this Starwars?" Tobi asked. "Oh, Tobi. I didn't notice you. It's Starwars." Kisame grinned. "Bam!" Hidan shouted as Dark Vader successfully hits the protagonist in the scene. "Oh, man!" Kisame shouted. "Haha. I won Kisame! Dark Vader hits him." Hidan mocks Kisame. "Here's my five bucks." Kisame hands him some cash. Hidan laughed at the sight of the cash he got.

And just in the next scene, Dark Vader fell down on the space ship as the protagonist kicks him back. Kisame grinned at the sight of Hidan mouthing, "Nooooo!" Kisame asks him back his five bucks and Hidan uttered some swearing word as he hands him the cash. "Curse you!" Kisame chuckled. Hidan transferred the movie, entitled 'The Reaper' which did make Kisame shiver through his spines of fear. "Come Kisame, lets' watch this movie if you can fucking stand it." Hidan grabs Kisame, tugging him back on his seat. As the movie started… "Aaaah!" Kisame shouted in fear while Hidan is laughing loudly at the sight of Kisame in terrible fear.

Tobi quickly went in the storage room and thought of an idea. After seeing the movie, he thought of dressing himself up as the Jedi who kicked Dark Vader from the space ship. "Tobi is a good Jedi!" he exclaimed. He began looking in the closets and found a black cape. Tobi blows the dust off and "Achoo!". He then shakes it off and looks for a sword the same as he has seen in the movie. In a black plastic bag, Tobi saw a Dark Vader mask and place it beside the cape, then he saw two swords, the other is blue and the other is red. He took it and begins wearing his costume.

In the living room, Deidara begins searching for the bag of clay he got earlier, "Where is it?" as he searches it in the room. "Tobi!" as he stormed up into the stairs. As he opens the door of Tobi's room, something fell on his head and stuck in. Deidara turned the lights on and his eyes widened. "Get back! Dark Vader! You don't belong in my spaceship." Tobi displays his red glowing sword in front of his Sempai. Deidara chases Tobi in anger trying to remove the mask but it didn't work. "Aaaah!" Tobi runs around his room. "Tobi! I'll kill you, un!" Deidara chases him. Seeing a blue glowing sword on a table, Deidara grabs it and begin hitting it on Tobi.

In the living room, everyone could hear the noise upstairs. Sasori sighed as he went upstairs, checking what Deidara and Tobi might be doing. He shook his head seeing Deidara in Dark Vader's mask chasing Tobi with his blue sword. The room is in chaos. "Deidara, you're acting like an idiot if you keep on chasing Tobi." Itachi, Kisame and Hidan also went up to see what has happened. "Idiots." Itachi muttred and went back downstairs. "This is better than 'the Reaper'." Kisame sat down, watching the fighting scene of 'the angry Dark Vader' chasing 'the misbehaved protagonist'. "This is ** better than Starwars." Hidan joins Kisame.

"I'll blow your ship up, Tobi un!" as Deidara performed the seal of the Tiger and the table exploded. Tobi stood up on his bed and shouted bravely, "I'm the hero of Starwars! I'm going to defeat you, Dark Vader! Aaaaah…" Tobi runs into Deidara and they both are fighting with their swords. "What's that noise?" Pain-same went upstairs and saw his two comrades portraying a fight, he thought. Suddenly Deidara hits Tobi's sword hard that it flew into Leader-sama and knock him unconscious. Sasori sweat dropped.

"Haha. I won, un." Deidara backs Tobi off with his blue sword. Seeing the large hole on the floor which is covered with Tobi's orange duvet, Tobi backs off preventing on stepping on it as Deidara followed him. "Crack! Thud!" Deidara fell on the trap and fall headfirst on the floor downstairs. The audience (Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu) gasped in amazement.

Tobi looks down on the hole and saw his Sempai unconscious. Tobi stood up confidently, "Now, Tobi, the good Jedi has saved the whole spaceship." Raising his red glowing sword up. "Not yet, Tobi, un." Deidara strangles Tobi down and shouted, "Sempai! Nooo!" they both wrestled in the room. Hidan smirked, "This is now a fucking wrestling match!" Hidan and Kisame stood up and joined the fun. Sasori sighed and went downstairs, not knowing, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi rolled down and he included accidentally. The wrestling match ended up in the living room, including Pain and Zetsu while Itachi is just watching them.

To stop the fight and the chaos after, Itachi activated his sharingan and put them in a genjutsu of 24 hours in the real WWE Wrestling match. Itachi chuckled by himself and muttered as he began reading back his book, "That'll teach them a lesson."

As Konan arrived from cleaning the backyard, seeing the living room in chaos and she glared up at Itachi who is floating above in the ceiling. "Get down, now and stop them!" Itachi stops his ongoing genjutsu and the wrestling ninjas got tired and fell down on the floor. "Hi, Konan." Pain greeted her nervously at her scowl and deadly gaze. "Clean it up! Now!" as she stormed out the room. "Oh, oh." Tobi said. Itachi chuckled as he went out the room but he encountered Konan's stern look. "You're no exception!" she slams the door shut and locks them in not until the room is clean and fixed. Itachi shook his head and glared at Kisame. "Hehehe." Kisame scratched his head and they began cleaning the room.

"At least it was motherfucking fun." Hidan smirked. Itachi shook his head as Kisame accidentally drops the picture frame down. Sasori who is cleaning the ceiling gave Deidara an apathetic gaze. Tobi who found a boomerang under the chair glanced at it and began throwing it up in the air to examine how it would works. "Look Sempai! It flies!" everyone looks at it and Deidara shouted, "Don't Tobi. No!" the boomerang hits the light bulb and the light went off. "It's getting dark." Sasori muttered apathetically. "Shit I'm hungry!" Hidan shouted. Konan called them from the kitchen, "No delicious dinner if the room is still in a mess!"

They all shrugged and they went near to Tobi and shouted, "Tobi!" They tried to strangle him but Tobi runs around the room; running for his life as they are all chasing him, except Itachi and Sasori. The room is in a terrible chaos again and they have to start cleaning all over again. "Where's Kakuzu?" Zetsu asked. Hidan thought for a moment that Kakuzu is not included in the fight so he got the food. "That cashhead Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted, trying to open the door but Konan sealed some technique in there that it won't budge.

In the dining room, Kakuzu eats alone with Konan, wondering where his comrades are. "They're just cleaning off the terrible mess they did." She chuckled. Kakuzu chuckles at the thought of Hidan in prison, suffering of hunger. "They deserve it." Kakuzu stood up and went back in his room to do his money business.

In the living room, they all cleaned, grumbled, fight, and again, cleaned… that's their routine which ended up an idle result. They thought of teleporting into the kitchen but Konan hit them with a pan and threw them back in the room. "It's no use." Kisame muttered. They don't have choice but to hold back their anger and clean the room together. As they are done, Konan smiled at their weary gaze, "Learned your lesson?" they nodded and proceeded into the kitchen table to eat their cooled food. She winks at them.

* * *

**Deidara: o.O that's your moment?!**

**Tobi: Yeah! Tobi saved the day!**

**Deidara: You ruined everything! Now i'm going to-**

**Tobi: Wait, Sempai! But it was not my fault!**

**Itachi: ... **

**Deidara: You're the one who pushed me that the floor got destroyed! **

**Tobi: But I'm a Good Jedi! And Good Jedi's fight the meanie Dark Vader!**

**Deidara: I'm not the real Dark Vader you idiot!**

**Tobi: But I won! HAHAHAHAHHA! I'm a good boy!**

**Deidara: (picks up a clay...) I'm going to blast you off to space! **

**Tobi: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Not their spaceship!**

**Me: Uh, thanks for reading guys... now i'm going to save Tobi from blasting off space... Zetsu will replace me, don't worry...**

**Zetsu: ... you want corpse?...**


End file.
